Insanity OC x Sasuke
by TheLovelyLonely
Summary: Kishiko is insane, to everyone else. She feels sort of alone in the world. Her life is changed when Sasuke and her go on a 'date', but how will the unstable kunoichi react when Sasuke leaves for good?


**A/N: So, this is my first story I'm actually publishing. I hope it doesn't suck and all. Yeah, I just hope you enjoy it, and I would love some feed back on the main character, Kishiko. For a while I felt like she was too much like Naruto, but I think I changed it enough to where they're two different people again, and I rather enjoy writing about her.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto at all it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't enjoy saying I own the OCs in this, but I guess I do, so please don't use them without asking me.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"I can do this. I <em>can do this!"<em>Kishiko pumped herself up, mentally preparing herself to enter the room. She wasn't sure why walking into the classroom always made her a little more awkward feeling. The idea of everyone looking at her made her skin crawl a little. She slid the door open slowly and slowly scooted towards the seat closest to the door.

"Out of my way!" Two voices called in unison. Kishiko peered over her shoulder and saw two people barreling down the corridors like a train. Wide-eyed, Kishiko jumped to the left of the door and made room for Sakura and Ino to burst through.

"First!" they both yelled in unison and glared at each other. Their bickering started out back and forth but all ended up melding into indistinguishable chatter.

"Sneaky sneak," Kishiko whispered to herself as she slipped past the fighting girls, unseen. She took the closest seat and smiled inwardly. Today was a good day for Kishiko. She had officially graduated, today was her last day in the school that she didn't really care for, and her burgundy hair was perfect with not a strand out of place; to her these are all things to be very excited for. Kishiko pulled out a picture roughly the size of her hand. The woman in the picture was smiling sweetly and looking directly into the camera. A small smile found its way to the kunoichi's face.

"I finally made it, Mom. I know you're not really here, but this is good enough for me."

"Well, well, look what we've got her, boys. Kishi-kohai is all smiles today, how nice. Still talking to yourself, I see." Kishiko didn't even bother to look to see who said that to her. She knew from the idiotic undertone that it was Ko. He had been held back a year for, at least in Kishiko's mind, a lack of intelligence. Ko had pretty much left the red head alone until she managed to beat him in hand to hand combat, though Ko lost on a frequent basis, losing to a girl was humiliating for him.

"Just leave me alone, Ko." Kishiko gripped the photo tighter. Ko always made her angrier just by standing too close.

"Oh, you want to be left alone to talk to yourself some more, huh?" Ko's two friends laughed. "Ya know, my dad says that people that talk to themselves are insane."

"Shut up, I'm not insane," she mumbled still not wanting to look at Ko.

"Oh, that's right; you're talking to this little picture here." Ko laughed and quickly snatched the picture out of Kishiko's hand, but her firm grip on the picture prevented Ko from being able to pull it from her hand. Instead, the picture slowly ripped horizontally down the middle.

"Stop you're ripping it," Kishiko pleaded pulling back on the bottom half of the photo.

The picture fully ripped, and Ko took the top half and waved it around in the air like some sort of trophy.

"_You could do it. You could kill him,"_ a deep voice echoed in Kishiko's head. She instantly recognized the voice. It was a man's voice that could have been smooth and calming if his words weren't as sharp as knives in Kishi's brain.

"Get out of my head," Kishiko muttered clutching her head with the picture-free hand. "Just leave me alone!"

"She really is insane, Ko!" one of his friends pointed and laughed a Kishiko. "You're insane!"

Rage bubbled up in Kishiko's mind, her body temperature rose, and her cheeks had a touch of pink on them. She stood up and faced her three tormentors with balled fists and enraged eyes.

"Looks like The Insanity is getting mad," his second friend poked at Kishiko.

"Give me my picture back," Kishiko said through gritted teeth. She loosened her jaw and forced herself to glared at the three boys. Anger was her worst enemy in these situations, so she wanted the half of her picture back. Then she could calm down.

"_Oh, come on, you're being weak. Everyone is watching,"_the voice spoke up, much to Kishiko's dismay.

"No one asked you," she responded loud enough for Ko and his friends to hear.

"HA! You are insane!"Ko pointed as his friends howled with laughter.

The rage re-ensued, and she tightened her fists. Their laughter reverberated in Kishiko's mind and brought back memories of the multiple times she had been teased and pestered in the past.

The word insane – it always got to Kishiko. She wasn't talking to herself, as Ko used that as a standard. She was talking to the voice in her head, which she was we aware sounded even worse, but to her knowledge, this voice was not her. There was just no way that was possible.

"_He makes a point. You are insane, Kishiko. You might as well kill him, to prove it to him."_

The voice calling her crazy too made her snap, but instead of yelling like Kishiko wanted, her right arm reared back, and the muscles tightened. With each millimeter of movement she gained kinetic energy that was all lost when Kishiko's fist came into contact with Ko's unexpecting face.

"Don't ever call me insane. I'm not insane!" Kishiko stated firmly while standing over a cowering Ko. His nose was clearly broken. The bully rose to his feet and felt over his freshly broken and bloody nose.

"You bitch!" Ko yelled lurching at Kishiko. She hadn't expected Ko to rebel and was unprepared as his fist grew closer. Her eyes shut tight, but no contact was ever made.

"Don't you think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one day?" A boy's voice questioned with a threatening undertone. Kishiko opened her eyes to see a brunette boy holding Ko's fist only inches away from her face. His silver eyes glared at Ko with pure irritation. Kishiko could tell that Ko was afraid of this boy, but Ko still glared back.

After a moment of thought Ko said, "Whatever," and walked, but not before mumbling, "But she is insane."

Kishiko glared at Ko one last time before scooping up the other half of the photo.

"I didn't need your help," Kishiko said fitting together the tattered photo. The boy didn't respond and just walked away, disregarding her comment. She looked up and noticed the class was looking at her, but anytime she would look directly at anyone they, and people around them, looked down. Flustered and angry, Kishiko took her seat and lay her head down on her arms.

The normal commotion resumed, and Kishiko ignored most of it until a student yelled out, "Oh my god!" Kishiko looked over to see what all of the hubbub was. She stood up a little and saw that, about half way down the rows of desks, Naruto was kissing Sasuke. Kishiko blushed a little as she witnessed such a personal, intimate moment between two boys, to top it all off. The two broke apart only a second later and began to cough and gag in response. A group of angered girls gathered around Naruto.

"Ouch," Kishiko said wincing as the gaggle of girls unloaded all of their rage on poor Naruto.

"Okay, sit down everyone." Iruka-sensei called the class to order. Kishiko noticed that there was no one within two seats of her.

"To all of you who passed the graduation test, I congratulate you, but this is only the first step in your long journey. You won't be taking the next steps alone though," Iruka said. Kishiko sunk down a little. She had looked forward to never seeing any of these people again.

"You will be placed in a three man squad, which will be lead by a Jounin sensei. This Jounin will guide you in your training and help you with your duties to the village." Everyone in the class looked around and began to whisper, but that quickly died down as Iruka-sensei continued with, "Okay, I will now announce the squads. We tried to keep things even with the abilities of everyone on the teams."

Kishiko sighed. With her luck, she would be on a team with Ko and one of his friends.

"Squad one, Jinsoku Kishiko"

The whole room seemed to hold their breath, which didn't really surprise Kishiko.

"Shimizu Ichiro"

Kishiko wasn't fully sure who that was, but it wasn't Ko, so that was okay by her.

"And Shimizu Kyo"

The whole room sighed in relief, as did Kishiko. She wasn't with Ko at all, which made her day a little better. Though she wasn't sure who these two Shimizu people were, probably because she never made any effort to make friends.

The rest of the squads were divided up quietly, save for the squad seven.

"Well, mine can't be the worstsquad out there. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke – Naruto and Sasuke hate each other, Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura sort of hates Naruto, and Sakura loves Sasuke… hmm," Kishiko thought silently.

"Okay, that's all. Everyone is dismissed for lunch, and you will be meeting with your sensei afterwards." Everyone stood up and shifted around, and the room was soon empty. Kishiko sat alone in the room and opened her small knapsack.

"I found her," someone called from the back of the classroom. Being the only one in the room, Kishiko knew the person was talking about her. She turned around and saw the same silver eyed brunette boy that stopped Ko in the doorway. The boy smiled at Kishiko kindly.

"Hey, girl, you're coming to eat with us," a second similar voice said. A second boy appeared in the doorway. Their appearance was completely identical - from their messy brunette hair, to their silver eyes, and their green attire.

"Twins," Kishiko mumbled looked back and forth between the two brothers, "Great."


End file.
